herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin McCallister
|friends = Old Man Marley Pigeon Lady E.F. Duncan His family Mr. Prescott |enemies = Harry Lime Marv Merchants Mr. Hector Cedric Hester Stone Vera Merchants Molly Merchants Natalie Kalban |type of hero = Strategic Trickster |size = 200 }} Kevin McCallister is the main protagonist of the first two Home Alone movies and the made-for-television fourth film. While he may not seem like it, he is actually skilled at defense. In the first two films, Kevin is portrayed by Macaulay Culkin, who also portrayed Richie Rich and Richard Tyler. In the fourth film, he is portrayed by Mike Wienberg. Biography ''Home Alone'' At age eight, Kevin is the youngest of five children (his brothers and sisters are Buzz, Megan, Linnie and Jeff) born to Peter and Kate McCallister and he has six cousins (counting one who is a daughter not of Frank McCallister, but of Rob). He is subject to ridicule by his older siblings, mostly Buzz. One Christmas, his family leaves for Paris and accidentally leaves him behind. Kevin has fun without the ever present nuisance of his family, but he slowly grows lonely, until he discovers that Old Man Marley is actually a very nice man and the rumors about him are never true. Things get worse when two dim-witted yet violent criminals, Harry and Marv a.k.a. "The Wet Bandits", target his lavish house to be robbed. Kevin, without any protection, decides to booby trap the entire house and the two, despite being horribly disfigured by Kevin's torment, the two capture Kevin in a house that they had already robbed, but before they can kill him, Old Man Marley beats the two into unconsciousness with a snow shovel. The two are then arrested as Kevin's family comes home for Christmas morning, where he acts like nothing happened during the week as Kevin sees Old Man Marley reuniting with his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter at the window and Buzz becomes shocked about his room wrecked by Kevin. ''Lost in New York'' In the sequel, the family decides to head to warm Florida for Christmas instead, but Kevin mistakenly follows a man who looks like his father onto a plane bound for New York City. Kevin is alone, but has his father's money in his bag. He decides to enjoy his time in the biggest city in the country, so he lives it up and gets a suite at the Plaza Hotel. However, Marv and Harry now renamed "The Sticky Bandits" have also arrived in New York via fish truck and escaped from a prison in Chicago during a prison riot and discover that Kevin is alone and lost in New York City. Out for revenge, the two attempt to kill Kevin but he defeats them by using his surroundings to his advantage. Kevin then goes to the home of his uncle, which is under renovation while they are away and still in Paris since the previous film. After Kevin discovers that the Pigeon Lady is actually a very nice person and is not scary, Kevin booby traps the entire place and foils the robbers but they get to Kevin before he can escape. Chasing him into Central Park, the two attempt to shoot Kevin but the revolver is covered in lacquer wood stain which the two got covered in earlier and won't fire. The Pigeon Lady throws pigeon food onto the two burglars and they get attacked by swarms of pigeons. The cops then arrest the two after Kevin sets off fireworks. Kevin's family arrives for Christmas at the Plaza Hotel after Kevin reunites with his mom and his family, but his dad gets enraged that he had spent a lots of money on room service. Personality Many people in the McCallister family think that Kevin is nothing more than a helpless child. As he is the youngest he is the one constantly being picked on by older siblings such as his sister and especially his brother Buzz. Because of this abuse, Kevin was actually overjoyed when he thought that he had made his family disappear. Kevin was normally argumentative, stubborn, and even aggressive which are traits one would find in an eight-year-old boy. He was capable of fighting back, and on some level was even cruel such as attacking Buzz twice, once when he maliciously ate his cheese pizza and when he humiliated him during a choir. This also goes from throwing four bricks at Marv from a tall building and making the pizza man that he ordered thinking that he was being shot at by playing a gangster movie. He also laid well-planned traps that put the robbers, Harry and Marv in massive physical pain and could have even killed them (especially in the second movie). He can be confused at times such as when he thought that Old Man Marley was a serial killer who murdered his family when he was actually a very kind man. This happened again when he was lost in New York and ran away screaming from the Pigeon Lady simply because of her appearance however she is actually a lonely yet kind-hearted woman. Despite originally fearing these people, they ended up saving Kevin from The Wet/Sticky Bandits. It is possible that he had learnt to stop judging people by their appearances, however, in the fourth film, he became unsure of his father's girlfriend, Natalie's butler Prescott because of his hostile attitude however this grumpiness was brought on because of frustration on how tiring his job and eventually saved him. There are times when Kevin can be wise beyond his years such as giving advice to Old Man Marley to rebuild his relationship with his estranged son which he did. And once again in New York when she told the Pigeon Lady to start loving again. Despite these peoples' outward opinions of him, Kevin is not nearly as immature as they make him out to be, (although granted when he was left home alone he took the opportunity to scream like a madman, jump up and down on his parents bed, watch gangster movies, and an excuse to eat more junk food than he could manage) however, once Harry and Marv attempted to break into his house, he became more responsible, doing laundry (despite him being afraid of the furnace) and even going shopping. He was also able to defend his home from the Wet/Sticky Bandits, using very intricate traps to injure and incapacitate them. All in all, Kevin was extremely loyal to his family (especially to his mother) even if they may drive each other crazy. Gallery ''Home Alone'' File:Homealone_0479.jpg|Kevin getting in trouble with his family after a fight with Buzz for stealing his cheese pizza. Home_Alone_Screenshot_0662.jpg|"I made my family disappear!" Kevin_McCallister.jpg|Kevin's smile. Kevin McCallister screaming from the aftershave.gif|Kevin screaming in pain from the aftershave. File:Kevin_McCallister_choosing_to_defend_his_house.jpg|"This is my house. I have to defend it!"- Kevin choosing to defend his house. File:Homealone_4309.jpg|"Do you guys give up, or are you thirsty for more?"- Kevin taunting Harry & Marv. File:Homealone_4916.jpg|Kevin reuniting with his mother. Kevin McCallister fell for his uncle Frank's prank from DVD outtake extra.png|Rare DVD outtake - Kevin falls for another family member's prank. ''Lost in New York'' Home_Alone_2_kissthemgoodbye_net_0190.jpg|Kevin is humiliated at a music recital, due to a prank by his older brother, Buzz. Home Alone 2 kissthemgoodbye net 0272.jpg|Kevin arguing with his mother after refusing to apologize to Buzz and being mad about the vacation to Florida for Christmas. 1975 5.jpg|Kevin screams, after the Wet/Sticky Bandits confront him in New York City. Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_2433.jpg|"This it it. No turning back. Another Christmas in the trenches." Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_3267.jpg McCallister.jpg Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_3301.jpg|Kevin reunites with his mother at the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree. Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_3311.jpg Trivia *Kevin and his family are absent from Home Alone 3, which was originally to feature a teenage Kevin facing a different set of burglars. However, Macaulay Culkin had quit acting 3 years prior, and had grown tired of the role and had no interest in returning. They do not even appear in Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist. *In some sort of error of continuity, Kevin is aged 9 in Home Alone 4, even though he was aged 10 in his last appearance, meaning he should at least of been 11 or 12 by the fourth film. *Another error of continuity is that Kevin is confirmed to be eight in the first film and ten in the second one, when it was specifically mentioned several times in Home Alone 2 that it takes place only one year after the events of the first film, meaning that he should technically be 9. *In December 24, 2015, Macaulay Culkin returned as an older Kevin in the first episode of the online series DRYVRS. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Unwanted Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Siblings Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Liars Category:Successful Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Inventors Category:Famous Category:Loyal Category:Strategists Category:Mischievous Category:Big Good Category:The Hero Category:Optimists Category:Genius Category:Animal Kindness Category:Vengeful Category:Tricksters Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided